


Goodbye Piccadilly,Farewell Leicester Square/梁园虽好

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 二战, 到蒂珀雷里是一段漫漫长路, 战时罗曼史, 穿越, 第一次
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: Natasha想把一切都讲给他听——她去了战时的伦敦，那家酒馆，目睹了Steve Rogers还没失去一切时的模样，还遇见了冬日战士，却发现他只是个叫做Bucky Barnes的迷人小伙。（正文约22,000字）





	Goodbye Piccadilly,Farewell Leicester Square/梁园虽好

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Goodbye Piccadilly, Farewell Leicester Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926288) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 给blossom的生贺~  
> 老文，写在队三之前。穿越AU。  
> “Goodbye Piccadilly, farewell Leicester Square”出自一首20世纪初的歌曲《蒂珀雷里之歌/It’s a Long Way to Tipperary》的歌词。蒂珀雷里是爱尔兰的一个郡。歌词主要表达了思念家乡的情感，内容大致是一个爱尔兰人来到繁华的伦敦，然而依旧心系故乡，想要回到他心爱的姑娘身边。一战期间，这首歌在将士间广为传唱，成为标志性曲目之一。

### 2014

Tony打开了头盔的面罩。“对，这绝对是个时间传送门。”那巨大光环的组成里任一样都不在地球的元素周期表上，所以它还是来自外星的， _多让人惊讶啊_ 。“Banner，你有没有理论能解释它的原理？”他问。“从这个能量信号来看，我猜它在时空中造出了小小的撕裂，就像从一件毛衣上抽线——”

“你是个疯子，你知道吗？”Banner几乎钦佩地说。

“——而所有不同的现实都汇聚在破洞处。毛衣上那个。就是个比喻，配合一下。”Tony环顾着周围其他的复仇者。“说真的，你们谁有更好的理论吗？”

Thor慢慢地绕着那传送门走，注视着圆环间灰色的基质。“我们的传说中出现过这样的传送门，”他皱起眉说。“据说其中一个是世界之树上的节孔，将巨大的能量给予——”

“嗯，好吧。节孔也是个不错的理论——Banner？”Tony质问。

回答的却是Natasha。“你确定这不是一个炸弹吗？”她问，越过Banner的肩膀看着传送门。“我可不喜欢这个能量的积累。我觉得能这样应该是武器——”

“这不是武器，”Tony打断她。

Banner不再看平板了，抬起头来说：“你怎么知道，”恰恰这时Natasha也说：“如果不是武器，它拿这么多能量要 _干什么_ ——”

“这不是 _武器！_ ”Tony重复道，把平板从Banner手里抽走。他朝着读数疯狂地摆着手，然后一挥把它们投射出来。“瞧。 _瞧_ 。 _看_ 都看得出来——那些方程式都是四维的。我跟你们说，是 _时间传送门_ 。我只想知道它是怎么 _运作_ 的——”

“ _谁他妈在乎它怎么运作？_ ”所有人都陷入了沉默，因为说话的人是Steve Rogers，那可怕而沙哑的声音一点也不像他。Tony想拿Steve那个时代的科学开个玩笑，像是偏方药和当时以为只有六个行星什么的，但是看见Natasha警惕的表情就闭了嘴；她猜到要发生什么了。

“别，”她哑声说，立即采取行动，朝他伸出手去。“ _Steve！_ ”但是没等Tony反应过来，一切已经结束了。队长也迅速动了起来，然后突然之间转过身来，绝望地看着她，金发在空中飘动。他叫道：“对不起！Natasha，对不起！”接着就跳起来，径直进了传送门。

* * *

电流噼啪一下——Natasha的手扑了个空——他就消失了，Clint迅速抱住她把她拖了回来，以防她跟着他一起掉进去。

传送门间那层物质又闪烁起来，接着最外环开始剧烈地频闪，是像LED一样灼眼的白色。大家退缩着挡住眼睛，Tony一下子把面罩扣了回去。“Jarvis！”他喊道，一阵冲击波将他击倒；好吧，Natasha担心能量累积可能不是没有道理的。Jarvis没有回答。

“Jarvis！”他又叫了一遍，看了看他的读数：原始数据都在，但是没有分析；没有——“哦这真是不妙，”Tony说，逼着自己摇摇晃晃地站起来走到窗边。他们是在辛辛那提郊外一个废弃的机场发现了这个传送门，侧边都是积满了灰的假棕榈树和一排排带橙色椅套的座位。显然一开始所有人都错以为这东西是机场里常有的那种丑陋建筑，直到它开始发光和嗡鸣。现在Tony望向窗外，发现天空变了样——一切都变了样。之前窗外是中西部湛蓝的天空和破裂的停机坪，地平线上是曲折的青山。现在天空染上了一层不祥的橘调，机场停满了亮灰的飞机，上面醒目地标着“汉斯福鲁格——凌空飞翔！”和“福克-沃尔夫——势不可挡”（*）。这广告多半是真的——所有的飞机上面都有纳粹十字。  
（注：*前者是一德国航空公司，后者是二战时德国著名的民用军用飞机制造商。）

“老天爷，”Barton轻呼，走到了他身边。“这他妈……”

“队长他妈的搞砸了，”Tony说；他的声音听起来比他内心镇静得多。“队长 _全都_ 搞砸了。”

“我不明白，”Natasha慢慢地说。“如果Steve改变了未来——”

“ _如果？_ ”Tony傻瞧着窗外的纳粹地狱。

“——那么我们为什么还在这里？”Natasha毫不让步地说了下去。“为什么我们还 _记得_ ？”

答话的是Banner。“力场，”他朝外面指去。“瞧，那里有一条分界线，”Tony才注意到那条他错以为是爆炸边界的曲线。他们这边是稀疏的杂草和褪色的灰色停机坪，另一边是飞机底下平整的黑色沥青。“解释得通，”Banner说。“传送门需要保护自身的存在。”他转身，扭着脖子四处看。“这整个建筑可能就是他们专门建在周围的。”

Thor惊恐地望着窗外。“我的Jane小姐！”他叫道，Tony想到Pepper，胃绞了起来。

“慢着，”Barton说，“是不是说这屋子外面的一切都改变了？”

“在那个圈外面，没错，”Banner阴郁地回答。“不管队长做了什么，他改变了整个——”

Thor愤怒地回身面朝他们所有人。“你们怎么会不知道干扰过往有何等风险？”他质问。“黄金王子Dygr企图干涉时间之流，令他的王国坠入了千年之久的黑暗。这一点，”他又说，意有所指地看着Tony Stark，“因为有节孔的故事，阿斯加德妇孺皆知。”

“嘿，跟我说干嘛，伙计——跟Rogers说去，”Tony回驳。

“你也没法跟他说，”Natasha轻声说。“Steve已经是过时之人了。”

“以此换取一时欢愉，必将以千倍苦痛偿还，”Thor肃穆地说。

Tony叹了口气，挠挠头。“好吧，听着——Debbie Downer（*）——能不能麻烦你多来点 _建设性意见_ ？”  
（注：*源自一期SNL中Rachel Dratch饰演的角色，人如其名downer，只知道说一些扫兴、煞人风景的话。）

“ _建设性？_ ”Barton转过身来。“纳粹赢了二战！我们出了这个屋子就不存在了！”

“那些飞机上有 _纳粹十字_ ，Stark，”Natasha指着窗外说。

“是啊。真是可怕呢。 _要是我们有个时光机就好了_ ，”Tony翻了个白眼。

所有人都停下来看着他。

“我们得做点补救，”Tony说。“我们 _必须_ 去补救。这是我们所有人唯一的——呃好吧，除了Thor的所有人。Thor大概能直接从这地方飞回阿斯加德然后把我们抛在脑后。不过对于我们其他人：我们得挽回局势，否则死路一条。而且还是把世界扔在了纳粹手里。”

“他是对的，”片刻之后Banner说。

“是，”Natasha叹气。“不幸的是，他确实是对的。所以有什么计划？”

Tony想了想。“我们得赶在他之前过去，尽量说服他放弃。如果必要用武力阻止他。我们需要文韬武略——”

“所以，是我去了，”Bruce说。

“我们好像需要两样同时都在，”Tony说。

“所以，不是我去了，”Bruce说。

“好吧，”Natasha说。“我加入。”她看看Tony：“你觉得怎么样，Stark？我们来跳支舞吗？”

“好啊，”Tony说，然后：“等等，我是文韬，是吧？你是武略我是——好。”

Natasha看看Barton。“你是后备军，”她对他说。“等你觉得等得够久了，你也必须试一试。带着Banner跟你一起——他是你的科学家。就算情况最糟，我们也都会在某个地方活下去。”

Tony皱起眉头。“不好意思，我以为主管这次任务的是 _我_ ……”

“Thor，”Natasha抬起头看着他，继续说下去，“如果 _他们_ 也不回来……”

“我明白。”Thor颔首，手轻柔地握住她的肩膀。“我一生都将致力于保护地球。我不会让这些野蛮人掠夺凌虐她。”

“好吧，拜托？我们可有一台时光机？”Tony指出。“我们应该能成功的。”

“我们甚至不知道它怎么运作，”Natasha反驳。

“Steve也不知道它怎么运作的，这也没拦住 _他_ 。”Tony开始全神贯注地看着传送门，它又像开始一样静静地发着光，灰色的介质表面偶尔像风吹过池塘那样泛起涟漪。看不见有什么操作途径，没有操纵台，没有界面。“这么高级的东西，肯定挺智能的。”他停住，清清嗓子对着它说：“哈喽？打开？开机？Siri？”什么反应也没有。“哦，好吧。所以它是通感的——”

“这么猜也太冒险了，”Barton嘟囔。

“不，”Tony转向他，“ _Rogers_ 刚干的事情才是太冒险了。而且他还什么都没做，只是对着Natasha一副魂不守舍的样子——品味不错——不过从结果来看，我们基本能确定他没去古罗马、14世纪的佛罗伦萨或者火星。Rogers队长知道他是想去哪——他回家了。这么高级的东西，肯定能摸透一个人类。说真的，我们很简单。我们用不着破解它——它会破解我们。”

Natasha想了想。“好吧，”她说。“所以我们就，我们想去Steve去的地方。”

“对，”Tony说。“不过要早一点。我们得先到。”

“早 _多少_ ？”Natasha问。

“嗯，”Tony考虑起来。这可是美国队长，他们可能会直接跟着他跑到一处战争地带或者激战当中——一场他赢得的战斗，或者第二次没能赢得的战斗。他们也可能会跑到影院附近晃悠，而同时Steve Rogers就说服了自己别去参军，改而开了一家熟食店。

“我不知道，”最后Tony说。“我觉得我们也 _没法_ 知道。我们只能希望 _它_ 能知道。”

现在Natasha那副表情，就像他们碰上外星人、神或者怪物的时候她偶尔会有的样子。“好了。”她朝其他人露出一个短暂的、悲伤的笑。“祝我们好运吧。”

依旧身穿战甲的Tony握住她的手，她看上去很惊讶。“怎么，”他说。“我们可能要直接跑到二战当中了。我可得穿着战甲。”

“为什么你握着我的手？”Natasha低头看着他们的手，警惕地说。

“因为我觉得我们需要碰三次脚跟（*），”Tony说，握紧了她的手。“我甚至不是开玩笑。我真希望我是开玩笑的。”她有些无奈地对他笑笑，回握他的手。“好了，集中注意，”他说，闭上眼睛。“我们要去队长去的地方。三，二，一——”  
（注：*《绿野仙踪》里的典故，把脚跟互碰三下，就能去想要去的地方。）

他们跳了下去。

### 1944

他们踉跄着落在两栋灰棕色建筑之间狭窄的鹅卵石小巷。巷子里堆满了垃圾，晾衣绳在头顶纵横交错，排水沟在中间贯穿，污水在他们脚下流淌。Natasha看看小巷口，有车轰鸣驶过，喇叭大作，车很大，大多是黑的，老式的款型。

“这是布鲁克林吗？”Stark警惕地问。

她隐蔽地走到路边侦测。“不是，”她回答，躲在墙角来回观察。一排商店，有的用木板封上了，有的成了一大片废墟，断壁残垣四立，屋顶破裂歪斜，混凝土的墙板斜着向上支翘。“我觉得是伦敦，”Stark笨重地走来瞧一眼。一辆卡车飞驰而过，是帆布罩着的军用车，戴着钢盔的头探出来察看，她把他拽了回去。

街对面一扇门开了，两个女人走了出来，身穿连衣裙和外套。她们把门紧紧关上，欢快地叽叽喳喳着离开了。Natasha退了回去。

“我们得换衣服，”她沉思，抬眼看着头顶的晾衣绳。“我们太显——”

Stark抓紧她的手臂，她转过身去；他碰巧往对的方向看了。“瞧——他在那，”Steve就在那里，他的身材比例远看也能认出来。他穿着一套棕色的军队制服，戴着帽子和墨镜，而且他看上去开心得荒唐至极却又毋庸置疑，Natasha想道，猝不及防地为他感到悲伤。他走在另一个士兵身边，那人正在给他讲着什么，手在空中懒懒比划出一副图画。Steve点头，咧嘴一笑，然后大笑起来，又停下来插话——一步跨向前方，抓住另外那个人的肩膀，用自己的手比出一幅还要更大、更具表现力的图景。

“哇哦，这可挺快的，”Stark咕哝。“我们得——”

“那不是他，”Natasha轻声说。“是另外那个，属于这里的那个，”他们都转过头去看他；入时之人；实际上，还是红极一时的风云之人。“我们的Steve还没过来，不过我猜这意味着我们来对地方了。”

人行道朝着Rogers队长和他朋友走的方向下斜，他们看着那另一个男人在街角驻足，摘掉帽子，拉开厚重的木门，以一套花哨的礼节把Rogers队长请进了门。他们消失了，门在他们身后关上，Natasha立刻行动起来，两大步跳到了墙边高高的垃圾堆顶上，然后向上一跃，指尖够住了一扇窗户的底沿。下一秒她已经坐在窗台上，研究着其中一条晾衣绳：就像购物似的。“给我挑件好点的，行吗？”Stark在下面说；他抬头，恰好让她把一件花裙子扔到了他脸上。“我不玩女装，”他说，把裙子从脸上扯下，举了起来。“就算在英国也不行。虽说这颜色绝对衬我，”他补充，她假笑起来。

她扔下了他穿着似乎能合身的衬衫和裤子，然后小心地抬起窗户，溜进了屋子。她在衣柜里找到了她要找的大多数东西——一件男式外套，一顶帽子，一个带把手的破旧皮箱，一双男鞋——扔下去给了Stark，但是她又潜入了两间公寓才找到她能穿的鞋子。他们回到巷尾整装，Stark从铠甲里走出来，铠甲方便地自行折叠成了一个闪亮的红色长方体。Natasha把那个破旧的行李箱递给他，他把铠甲装好，就变成了很无害的样子。她发现Stark很不要脸地在等着她脱衣服，于是僵硬地朝他笑笑，拉开胸口的拉链，露出了她高度功能性的白色胸罩。Stark看起来很失望，正中她下怀。他扯掉靴子，开始脱裤子——他则穿着一条非常紧、非常红的内裤。她欣赏地瞄着。

换衣服让她仿佛变了个人，比她预想的效果还要强。那件花裙子在绳子上挂着的时候显得很俗气，但是穿在她身上却意想不到地好看，贴合着她的胸脯和臀部，让她觉得自己变得温柔随和了。Tony的衣服稍微有点大，不过也起了效果，藏住了发光的反应堆，成功地改变了他的身形。他弯腰系好棕色皮鞋的鞋带，然后站好，戴上呢帽，左右整了整，摆了个小姿势，看得她咧嘴笑了出来。他看着很像他父亲在老照片里的样子，稍微有那么一点像辛纳屈（*）。他看上去很帅。  
（注：*法兰克·辛纳屈，美国著名歌手、演员、主持人，曾获奥斯卡男配奖，还有许多传唱不休的经典曲目，如《My Way》等）

她点头以示赞许，Tony激动地说：“我 _知道_ 。为什么我们后来不戴帽子了？”

“不知道，”Natasha微笑着说。“男人戴帽子很好看。”

“等我回去我要引领一波潮流。”Tony拎起装着铠甲的箱子，伸出胳膊给她挽，殷勤地扮演着自己的角色。她微笑着挽住他的手臂。“我们去看看他们去哪里了？”

“去吧，”Natasha回答，“但是我们尽量别让 _他们_ 看见 _我们_ 。我们尽可能低调。”

“好，”Tony说，开始走了。她一直挽着他的胳膊。

“ _低调_ ，”她解释道，“意思是我们不想让人注意我们。”

“行，”Tony说。

“也就是说不许笑，不许调情，不许出风头。如果能避免的话不要跟人眼神接触。”

“懂了，”Tony说。

“事实上，只要可以的时候就站在我身后，”然后她让他陪送她沿街走了过去。

* * *

打开那扇Steve和他的朋友走进的门，里面是一道铺着破旧地毯的狭窄走廊，尽头又是另一道门。隐隐传来音乐、笑声和说话声，于是Natasha和Tony交换眼神后进去了。酒馆里有一座长长的弧形木吧台，处处挤着桌子，许多桌上点着带玻璃罩的黄铜汽灯。这里突然像极了老照片——暖色的光晕给一切添了一层棕褐的色调：实木的吧台和破旧的桌椅，米白暗红相间的褪色花壁纸，士兵们颜色暗淡军服，女人们过于实用的衣裙，水雾朦胧的啤酒杯。Natasha拽拽Tony的袖子，他跟着她走到角落里的一张小桌旁。她靠墙坐着，面朝整个房间，脸上显出平淡无奇的样子，暗中观察着其他桌子坐着的顾客。

Tony在她对面坐下来低声问：“你看见他们了吗？”

她看见了；Steve和他的朋友坐在那边，头凑在一起，正专注地谈话。他们的酒已经喝光了，Natasha看见Steve起身到吧台又点了两杯，这下她有机会好好看一眼另一个人了。Natasha微笑着向Tony倾过身去，就好像他说了什么很妙的话一样。“他们在这，”她低声说。“在那边隔了几个桌子。酒保像是认识他们。Tony，”她小心翼翼地说；Steve的朋友摘下了帽子，她看见了他浓密的棕发、他的黑眼圈和他嘴唇似笑非笑的弧度——这一切特征熟悉而陌生。“我觉得那是Bucky Barnes。”

该死的，Tony立刻转过身去看，Natasha拿鞋尖狠狠踢了他的小腿。他憋住痛呼，转了回来，一脸苦相。“你知道，我开始不太喜欢你了。 _嗷_ 。你刚才说Bucky Barnes？”

Natasha甜甜地向他微笑。“是的。”

“在三曲枝大楼那门子事之后队长一直都没找到他。”

“没有，”Natasha说。“还没有。他还没有放弃找他。我觉得他永远也不会放弃找他。”

Tony用表情把他的打算告诉了她，然后回头瞥了一眼，这次谨慎得多了。Steve端着他们的酒回到桌边，Barnes望着他，带着放松而开放的爱意，坦率赤裸得让Natasha吃惊。Bucky Barnes似乎完全不因自己的情感而羞惭，他的目光跟随着Steve，仿佛谁都能轻易看出他是这里最不可思议的人，Natasha想这大概也是真的，就算角落里坐着个乔装打扮过的Tony Stark也是如此。然而Barnes还是有一种略微残破的气质，仿佛他有些什么破裂了，几近分崩离析。表面上看不出来——他头发梳得很时髦，身上的制服整洁利落。但他散发着一丝绝望的气息，他的注意被Steve牵动的样子含着某种渴望。当然了，他曾做过战俘，Natasha懂得这会给人留下看不出的伤痕。Steve解救了他，而Barnes身上有些什么依旧等待着Steve的解救。他让她想到努力向太阳伸展的濒死的植物。

“你觉得他来这里是为了Barnes？”Tony问。“怎么——阻止他成为冬日战士？”

她没有回答；她看着Steve把酒放在桌子上——给他自己的是啤酒，给Barnes的是威士忌。随后Steve的手落在了Bucky的后颈上，亲密地摩挲，抚摸着他的肩膀。 _他看得见他的伤_ ，她想道。 _他知道，他注意到了_ ——唔，好吧，当然了。Steve比世上任何人都要了解Bucky Barnes，当你有那么了解一个人，如果他身上有什么破碎了，你当然会知道。Steve在那小小的木桌边坐下，在Barnes对面，啜饮起他的啤酒——不言自明，他早已探清了Barnes内心所有的伤痛，决心要阻止他的崩溃，带他回到陆地。随即，他们关系的流向就在她眼前发生了逆转。突然之间Steve变得吞吞吐吐，垂眼盯着他的啤酒，Barnes手肘支在桌上向前靠去，握住Steve的手臂，显然是大哥哥，那个照顾他的人。

 _他永远也不会放弃寻找他，_ Natasha想，移开了视线；不知怎么，他们的亲密变得令人目不忍睹。“我们真的只能希望他来这里 _不是_ 为了Barnes，”她对Tony说，“如果他是为了Barnes——我不确定我们能不能阻止得了他。”

Tony绷紧了下巴。“但我们必须得阻止他。我是说，我们真的、真的得这么做，在这里——”

“我知道，”Natasha不留情面地说。

“不过我们能采取的措施很有限。”Tony的眼睛变得幽深而专注，看来他在飞速思考。“我们做的一切都会带来连环效应。比如说，我们只能希望我这身偷来的衣服不会让哪个密码破译员什么的迟到，再错过什么影响战争走向的关键信息——这完全有可能发生。或者这会成为一个死循环，时空循环，”Tony解释道，“我们一开始就是先到一步，一开始就是影响了一切，一开始就是偷了那家伙的裤子。我真的喜欢这个想法，”Tony说，一脸愉快的坐直了。“也许我一开始就为二战的胜利推波助澜，而一直以来我甚至都不——”

“Tony。”Natasha看着他。“如果保险起见，我们应该在巷子里等他。”

“是，然后又怎——”他停住了嘴，她还挺惊讶，他居然这么快就懂了。不过再说，他毕竟是谋略家跟军火商出身。然后他做了让她意想不到的事。“不行，”他说，声音低沉而坚决，脸扭曲起来，她从来没见过他这么成熟的样子。“老天。我们不能——”

“我们现在说的可是五千万人的性命，还只是战争伤亡。还有数个将被清洗的种族。世界被暴政统治。这一切都只是为了换一个人的性命—— _还是个早该死去的人_ 。很多年前就该死去了。”

Tony眼神惊恐，脸涨得紫红。“Natasha，不行。我不在乎，我就是 _不能_ ——”

她点点头，他应该会理解了。“这恰恰是我们要求 _他_ 去做的事。”

“上帝啊。哦，我的天啊。”他抿起嘴唇。她盯着他；她从未见过Tony Stark如此脆弱、如此挫败。他低头看着划痕累累的木桌桌面。她知道他在做什么：他在找实践方面的不可行之处来反驳她。因为从道德上讲两种局面相差无几，如果要拯救世界，要么让Steve Rogers死在这里的一条暗巷里，要么让Bucky Barnes坠下一列疾驰的火车。但是牺牲你的战友来救素不相识的成千上万人，本就是不可能的抉择。

“我们可能没法拿下他，”最终Tony咬着嘴唇说。“就算用战衣也未必，他是美国队长，他——”他微微畏缩起来，诚实起见只得压抑平日的气焰。“不管我怎么取笑那老伙计，他还是有两下子的。就算我们二打一，也不见得能拿下他，而且我们很可能还要干倒一两栋楼。我是想说，他不会乖乖就范的，”Tony越说越有信心了，“再说他甚至可能跟我们同归于尽。三个超级英雄横尸小巷，美国队长，我和我的这些技术……我觉得别人会注意到的，你不觉得吗？世界将因此改变——”

“我可以办到，”她轻声说。“趁其不备，他不会有机会反抗。”Tony看看她，她接着说：“他的战服没有覆盖颈动脉。会很快的。”

“我需要喝一杯，”Tony嘟囔道，她也觉着是个好主意。

她站起来：“我去点酒，”又说：“我比你更擅长顺人钱包。”

“肯定的，”Tony挤出一丝微笑。

* * *

她绕着房间边缘走，等走到吧台的时候已经有了足够的钱。Steve和Bucky没有抬头看她，不过她听见了他们对话零星的片段：“……等战争结束了就一起去，”Barnes思忖道。“看看那些你喜欢的画，画女人有三只眼睛四个鼻子的那种。”“是啊，我很想去西班牙，”Steve回答。“还有佛罗伦萨。天，你会喜欢佛罗伦萨的，Buck。那里太美了。我给你看张照片——”Natasha想点一杯伏特加，但是知道这样显得太反常了，于是点了一杯香迪啤酒（*）和一杯威士忌，然后把香迪啤酒给了Tony。他喝了一大口说：“嗯，味道真好，”然后：“好吧，我想你估计是在开我玩笑的。你不想杀了队长。你爱队长，因为所有人都爱队长。就连恨队长的人也爱队长。咱们身后那个人，那个20世纪最致命的杀手？——连 _他_ 都爱队长。可能就连希特勒都爱队长。再说，”Tony说，把啤酒举向她的方向，“你说了如果保险起见，我们该去巷子里等他。但是我们不在巷子里，而你刚刚给我买了一杯酒。”他又喝了一大口。  
（注：*啤酒掺姜汁啤酒或柠檬汁等。）

“我只是想让你明白现在的局势有多棘手，”Natasha说。“我们是在求Steve比我们更高尚，求他做一件艰难可怖到让我们连想都不敢细想的事——”

“可他是 _Steve_ ，”Tony打断她。“这就是他 _会做的事_ ！他的专业就是比我们更优秀，这就是他的职责！有时候——我也不介意跟你说了，毕竟我们一起困在过去，还可能回不去了——不过如果极其偶尔我对什么事情不确定，我会问自己：Steve会怎么做？而答案永远是该死的最正确的事情。真是让人泄气。”

“我知道，”Natasha同情地说，喝了一小口威士忌。

“好吧，那么，面对这样的情况，结合我们的信息：Steve _会_ 怎么做？”

“我不知道，”Natasha回答。“但我觉得我们该问问他。”她豁然开朗。“我觉得，如果说有谁配得上做这么一个选择，有过有谁 _能够_ 做出这么一个选择……”

Tony打量着她，重新评估着，然后吹了一声口哨。“你可是冒了个不小的险。”

“我不知道。”她耸耸肩，然后对他微笑起来。“也许吧。”

* * *

Natasha喝完了她第一杯酒，正考虑要不要再来一杯，突然有了进展——一个男孩进来穿过人群走向吧台，酒保指向Steve和Bucky的桌子。“这下来了，”她低声道。男孩递给Steve一封电报；Steve拆开读了读，然后给了男孩一个硬币打发他走了。然后他把那张纸推给Bucky Barnes，他们两个头凑在一起商量起来，神色变得严肃。这事情一定很重要，Natasha想。唔，只能很重要。

“这下来了，”她又说，看着Steve站起身拿上外套和帽子。她一直在等待能让他们分开的契机——他们的Steve也没法当着过去自己的面接近Barnes。现在他们都站了起来，握了手，拥抱了一下；Steve要离开了，他被叫走了。

“我们该分头行动吗？”Tony问，站起来，剩下的酒一口下肚。“我跟着队长，你留在这里盯着Barnes？”

她皱起眉头；她没想过要跟着队长。“你什么意思？”

“以防他——”Tony看看她。“我是说，有两种可能性，对吧？”Natasha皱着眉头听他说，不管你怎么看Stark，他真他妈是很聪明，真的。“要么Steve拦下Barnes——要么他拦下自己。”

“他——”她当真觉得这个想法很惊人。“他不能这么做的——对吧？”

“他当然可以，”Tony说。“这又他妈不是星际迷航，他完全能做到。”

“可是，”Natasha皱眉，突然不确定起来。“从Barnes这边入手要简单得多。如果Steve过多地介入他自己的人生——”

“我觉得他不在乎。真的。Steve可能只顾得上掩饰一下现在有两个美国队长在欧洲转悠这件事，他要么替下自己，要么拦住自己。你记得吗，Natasha？Bucky Barnes死后两天队长就坠机了。我敢说也不会一直有两个队长。”

她觉得如芒在背。“你觉得，是哪个——”

“这还用问吗？”Tony回答。“问题解决了，Barnes和Rogers从此过上了幸福快乐的生活。但是他们没有，而我们其他所有人都完蛋了，”他又说：“盯住Barnes；不管怎么样，很快我们就要杀到半路上了，”然后拿上帽子，跟着Steve Rogers队长出了门。

* * *

Tony跟着Steve回到了那条被炸掉一半的街上——现在他看见了高墙上标志的黑色搪瓷字母，这是肯宁顿街。Steve按照来路返了回去，Tony低低拉下帽子，隔着一段合适的距离尾随他，却突然注意到街对面巷子里的动静。

不算什么，只是暗影一闪。但是。

他犹豫地转身，内心无比挣扎——他可能要跟丢了过去的Rogers，却有可能找到未来的Rogers——然后低低咒骂了一句，穿过街道去查看巷子里的情况，但愿不是哪只该死的猫或者伦敦小混混什么的。

的确不是。是Steve，他已经设法找到了一些合适的衣服——穿在他身上更好看一点——而且显然决定硬着头皮对付来者，和善地微笑着迎上来，却万万没有想到——

Tony在他面前停步，摘掉了帽子。

Steve的表情真是棒极了——他瞠目结舌，然后回头看了看，Tony才想到从Steve的角度来看，他可能刚刚才离开辛辛那提的他们。

“我——”Steve说，显然是目瞪口呆了。“Tony？你。你怎么——”

Tony举起双手，既是安抚又是恳求。“你不能这么做，队长，”他说，慢慢走上前，试图把事情的真实性注入他的声音。“不管你觉得你来这是为了做什么，你都不能那么做。你得相信我。你真的不能。”

Steve脸上有什么破裂开来。“但是我可以，”他说。“我 _知道_ 我可以。Tony，你不明白，”他说，快步靠近，压低声音向他倾诉，向他哀求：“ _这些年_ 每一夜我都做着同样的事。我在脑海里一遍又一遍地演练，成千次，上万次。我一遍又一遍地梦见过，我 _知道_ 只要我有机会我一定能够做到——”

“做到什么？”Tony问，被他搞糊涂了。

Steve盯着他。“ _抓住他的手_ ，”他解释道，就好像这不言自明一般。

 _哦，我的天啊_ ，Tony想。“你不能，”他严肃地说。

“我能，”Steve坚持。“我跟你 _说真的_ ，我——”

“不，我是说——你能，但你不可以。”Tony说。“你要是做了打算做的事情，未来就会改变—— _一切_ 都会改变。所以我们才在这里，为了阻止你。队长，你这么做了，纳粹就会赢，”Steve像触电一样猛地抖了一下。Tony伸手抓住他的手臂，慢慢地点头，一直直视着他的眼睛。“我对上帝发誓，队长：我都看见了。”

Tony收紧了抓着Steve手臂的手，因为Steve在渐渐崩溃，像一艘经受了过多炮击的战舰，如今水渐渐灌了进来。“这不能—— _绝对_ 不能——”Tony推着他靠在墙上，因为要是Steve腿软了，他是完完全全没法接住他。

Steve靠在粗糙的砖墙上剧烈地呼吸着，然后弯下腰去，手撑在大腿上。Tony给他一点空间让他镇定下来，Steve居然还能做到，真他妈让Tony佩服得五体投地。“再——再跟我说说，”Steve终于直起身来，艰难地说。“怎么回事，都有谁来了，你看见了什么？”

“我和Natasha，”Tony回答。“就在你过来之后，传送门发生波动，爆炸了——然后一切都不一样了。出现了——纳粹十字，”他局促地说，“在飞机上。飞机都有了新的名字。德国名字——”这时他停了下来，因为Steve举起了一只手：已经够了，他不用再说了。“队长，事情真的很严重，”他说。“Natasha甚至都考虑要杀掉你了——”

“真希望她杀了我，”Steve喃喃道，然后叹了口气闭上眼睛。“不，我不希望。她在哪里？”

“在街那边的酒馆里，”Tony回答，Steve从墙边起身去看。

“如家老屋，”Steve叹了口气。

“什么？”Tony问。

“酒馆，就叫这个名字。这是我们最喜欢的一家，”Steve说，然后又问：“他在吗？”

Tony犹豫了；他不知道Steve能不能抵御住Bucky Barnes近在200码之内的诱惑。但Steve显然从他的沉默中找到了答案。“我想看看他，”他对Tony说。

Tony畏缩起来。“队长，我不知道这是不是个好……”

Steve举起一只手。“拜托，别，”他低低地哑声说，走到了街上。

* * *

Natasha瞬间站起来去拦他——哪怕还没看见Tony跟在后面匆匆忙忙赶进来，她也一眼就知道那是他们的Steve了。Steve看起来跟刚刚离开的那个人一模一样，却又截然不同，因为现在他身上也有东西破碎了。她瞥了一眼Barnes，Barnes没有抬眼；他之前拿着他的酒坐到吧台那边去了。“你他妈是在——”她微笑着，话是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“好啊，那 _你_ 来拦他试试，”Tony烦躁地说，拽了拽领口。

“嘿，Natasha，”Steve轻声说。

“你不能在这里。”Natasha毫不动摇地看着他。“ _Steve_ 。你真的不能——”

“小心，否则她会给你开膛破肚的，”Tony警告，Natasha难以置信地回头看他。但Steve只是露出一丝僵硬的微笑，柔声说：“我知道。她是个勇敢的姑娘，”接着又说，“我只是想看看他，Natasha。不需要他也看见我，但我必须得看看他。”

几次深呼吸的间隙Natasha思索着，然后拉着他到了角落里的一张桌子边，摁着他坐在一张带衬垫的长椅上。她给她和Tony拉过两张椅子来到他对面，希望能挡住Bucky的视线。“这很不明智，”Natasha直白地跟他说。“这真的很——你明白改变这些事件会有什么后果吗？”

“我觉得我听了个大概，”Steve苦涩地回答，然后闭上眼睛，仰起头靠在了墙上。“嘘。 _嘘_ 。就让我在这里待一会。我上次来的时候，这里已经被炸成了废墟。你们谁点杯酒给我。”Natasha和Tony交换眼神，然后Natasha把一些钱递给了Tony，低声说：“点一杯最好的酒，别聊天，别给小费。”Tony点点头去了，Natasha留下，看着闭眼坐在那里的Steve。他全神贯注地听着什么，她也不知不觉也以不同的方式细听起酒馆里的声音——人们说话的韵律是不一样的，隐约能听到收音机上放着音乐，是首她没听过的歌，里面有很多圆号。Steve睁开眼睛环顾四周，几乎瞬间就找到了Bucky：一看他脸都亮了起来，她就知道了，就在眼前，Steve闷燃的失落骤然烧灼成了白炽的毫无保留的渴望。

Tony拿着Steve的啤酒回来了，Steve喝下一大口，幸福地叹息，目光依旧紧锁着Barnes的后脑和他肩膀刚毅的线条。歌曲换了，是支快节奏的舞曲，Steve开始轻声地跟唱，几乎是漫不经心，声音几不可闻，他的手指无心地在桌面打着拍子。她之前从没听过他唱歌，突然感到揪心的伤感；她从来没想过，听收音机的时候一首歌也认不出会是什么感觉。说来很惊人，他的声音还挺好听的。

Tony也注意到了。“嘿，你还会唱歌，”他说。

Steve瞥了一眼Tony，眯起了眼睛。“是啊，我会唱歌，因为我们都唱歌。我还能跳一点舞，因为我们都跳舞。在这边就是这样的。我们再过个五十年都不会有电视——”

“你也不用这么暴躁吧，”Tony说。

“ _暴躁？_ ”都能看出来Steve几乎要控制不住自己了。“你是——”他低头盯着桌面，然后拇指戳起木头桌面上的一个节孔，就好像那是个可以炸掉全世界的按钮。Natasha理解，她也见过Bruce这么做过。“你明不明白，”最终Steve挣扎着说，脸都憋红了，“你究竟能不能明白，能回到这里对我意味着什么，究竟有多困难才能——”

“是的，”Natasha打断他，手覆住了他的手。“Steve。我们明白。Tony刚刚是说错了话——”

“他怎么—— _瞧_ ，”Steve痛苦地望着他们，“你们两个是我认识的人里最聪明的那些了。你们是要告诉我，就算有个时光机，我也完全没有办法让我在这世界上最爱的人免受七十年的折磨吗？”Natasha想说些能安慰他的话，可是Tony直接张开他的大嘴，几乎是轻飘飘地说：“不，我 _确定_ 是有办法的。”说真的，她都想给 _他_ 开膛破肚了。“可能有成百上千种办法。问题是我们不知道这些方法是什么，也 _不可能_ 知道。问题在于无穷的变量，问题在于混沌。听着，”Tony向前倾身，“我们一直是假设我们看到的未来是你救了Barnes造成的后果，可也许你没有救成。或许你也掉了下去，所以或许你就没能阻止那颗炸弹在几天之后落在纽约，”好吧，她在心里给Tony道了个歉，因为核弹击中纽约对于Steve是生动具象的图景，是他亲自带着那东西坠海的。

“或许在一种现实中你救了他，”Tony说，“但或许在又一种现实中九头蛇把你们两个都抓到了。”Steve的下巴有一根肌肉在跳动。“但是我们唯一所知的现实—— _造就了我们的那个现实_ ——就是现在你脑子里的那个。”Tony靠过去，胳膊撑在桌子上。“而且我觉得如果你七十年前碰见了自己，你应该会记得——”

“嘿，”Bucky Barnes说。“你回来了，”他们都抬起头来，张口结舌。

“Bucky，”Steve勉强说道；他脸变得煞白。

Bucky皱起眉看着他们。“一切都还好吧？任务交接怎么——”他看看Tony，然后明显吃了一惊。“哦，我——对不起，我——老天。我还以为你是Howard Stark呢。”

Natasha坐在那里，傻了—— _这下完了吗？还能补救吗？_ ——但不知怎么Steve好像恢复了镇定。“这位是——Tony Stark，”Steve迟疑地说。“他是——Howard的表兄。他只是过来待一周——作为——顾问。”Steve转向Natasha看了她一秒钟。“而这位是Natasha Romanoff特工。Natasha，Tony，这位是——”他的喉咙一下子收紧，后面的声音变得几不可闻：“——Bucky Barnes。”

Bucky伸出手来跟Tony握手。“幸会，”Bucky说，然后回头对着Natasha微笑，小声说：“我的老天，Steve，这些人你都是去哪里找的？希望她是给我的。你不能把好看的特工都据为己有啊。”奇怪的是，Natasha立刻对他有了气味相投的好感，因为她感觉得到他施展魅力只是例行公事——调笑对他来说是个游戏，是一支舞，一种战略。她看着他，偏了偏头，向他伸出手，配合他的舞步。

“想得美，”Steve的声音还是哑的，但是他的嘴角翘了起来，她看出Barnes的把戏一点也没让他感到不安。“任务交接很快就结束了，他们只是想知道哪家酒馆比较好。”

“哦，那好——那就来对了，”Bucky说。“英格兰是个很棒的国家——卡莱尔别墅这一带大概得有上千个酒馆，不过这家是最棒的。”即使Barnes礼貌地继续着对话，他总是心不在焉地瞄着Steve。他发现了Steve痛苦的情绪，也绝对发现了他衣服跟先前不一样了——不过Natasha好奇，他究竟会不会猜到真相？“来自未来的分身”肯定不会是他脑海里跳出的第一个解释吧？

“苏塞克斯公爵也很不错，”Steve说。

“苏塞克斯公爵，是啊，”Barnes说。

“倒不是说每一家我们都去过，”Steve说。

“ _很多_ 家我们可都去过，”Barnes说相声一样接过话头。“您二位瞧，我们是爱尔兰裔：我们认为这是我们神圣的职责。我们也总去三头雄鹿：一般他们晚上都有乐队，所以气氛很好。”现在Barnes的目光完全停在了Steve身上；他都不再假装看其他人了。“我们队里的人更喜欢那里，但是我们——有的时候在那里很难讲话。说到这个——Steve，你有空吗？”Steve站了起来，就好像Bucky Barnes扯动了哪根连在他心口的绳子。

Natasha对他使了个警告的眼色，但是Steve直视着她的眼睛平静地说：“我不会走太久的。我只是要跟我朋友说两句话，”然后他告诉Bucky，语气变得漫不经心多了：“我保证过我会送他们回总部的。他们怕在这里走丢了。”

“哦，在这边很容易走丢的，”Bucky赞同。“整个地区都乱七八糟的。”

“ _Steve，_ ”Natasha说，又用眼神恳求起来，但Steve只是看看她说：“没事的；我会回来的，我保证，”就算他这么说都不一定，但是Steve把一只手放在胸口，用拇指在胸口画了个小小的十字。她叹了口气，靠回椅子上——反正也没有选择。她决定不杀他的时候就已经做完了她唯一的选择，现在即使反悔也太晚了。现在Bucky Barnes注意到了他们，而Natasha敢说即使在这个时候，冬日战士也在他身上某处藏着。如果他们敢动Steve Rogers一根毫毛——不管是哪个Steve Rogers——事情都会变得极其地难看。

* * *

Bucky的手碰着他的手臂，他的肩膀，领着他走向酒馆里面，每一次触碰对于Steve都像是一次微小的爆炸。他还能站稳就已经费了全力。他从来不曾漠视Bucky随意的肢体接触，可是现在——现在——

“那姑娘也够有占有欲的，”Bucky嘟囔道。

“我倒不会这么形容，”Steve说，“不过你也不算错。在这里吗？”他问，指了指一张桌子，他们常坐的那张桌子，但是Bucky奇怪地看了他一眼，说：“不，”然后抓住他的手臂，拉着他走进狭窄的走廊，经过厕所和厨房，走廊尽头绿色的门通向酒馆狭小的后院。Bucky摆弄了一下门闩，他们就出去了。狭小的空间高高地堆着木箱——这是属于秘密交易的场所，可以来这里买配给票证、丝袜和假护照。

一出来Bucky转过来看着他。“怎么了？”他问，声音低沉而担忧。“任务交接的时候到底他妈出什么事了？”

“我——”Steve盯着他；他记不得是哪次了，没法足够清醒的思考让自己的记忆回到过去。即使在室外，空气也因他的在场、他的气息变得稠厚——他都忘了他们制服的味道，他们用的那种洗衣粉；还有Bucky从领口和领带散发出的须后水香。

“总部费了这么大力气把你叫去，然后就这么派你穿着平民衣服回来了，还一副魂不守舍的样子？这到底——”Bucky在口袋里翻找，掏出一张发皱的电报，“——都是怎么回事？”Steve看了一眼电报，就知道这是哪一天了。

那一整天的记忆重回他的脑海：跟Bucky喝酒，那个小孩，他收到电报，被叫回总部参加任务交接——而现在，他本人依旧在参加任务交接——当然会是这一天了。当然了。当然了。

地面在他的脚下撼动。他一只手扶上Bucky的手臂，想稳住自己，不过这让事情更糟了——又是一次爆炸——Bucky切实的存在，他的力量。“他们又给我们添了一项任务，”Steve虚弱地说。“是一次拦截，在阿尔卑斯山——”

“操，”Bucky说，肃穆起来。“是不是——”他一定看见Steve的腿都快支撑不住了，于是紧紧抓住了他的上臂。“Steve，”他有些绝望地说，直直地望着他的脸，“跟我说实话。这次很不好吗？你是觉得我们没法——”

“不，我们 _会的_ ，”Steve说，声音哑掉了；恐惧吞噬了他。“我们百分之百会的，我们两个都会，只是——可能会非常的难，而且——”

他情难自已，而这如果会改变历史，也没有什么办法。Steve猛地吻住Bucky，近乎野蛮地吻上这个人，世界交给他的最大的难题，也是生命赐予他的唯一的安慰。他攥着Bucky的外套，投入到这个不是初吻的初吻中——Bucky之前吻过他，但这是Bucky第一次被他亲吻。世界破碎成晕眩的重叠的影像，他能感觉到Bucky震惊地颤抖着，而尚未发生的回忆历历在目：他们的大腿如何——即将如何——紧紧贴合，他们将怎样在黑暗中共同翻滚。

他们终于断开吻呼吸，站在一起，呼吸着彼此唇齿间的气息。Bucky显得完全手足无措。“你之前为什么都不 _说_ 点什么啊，你个傻子？”他几乎是在哀鸣。“这么久以来，你怎么能一直不理会我呢？”

“对不起，”Steve说，心沉了下去，因为现在木已成舟；他改变了历史。“我不是故意的。我怕，”那是真的，他一直都在怕。当然了，其实是Bucky，他们的第一次是因为Bucky足够勇敢，是Bucky一手策划了他们共度的那一夜。

Bucky攥紧了Steve的手臂。“别怕，Steve。别怕——”

“你就一直跟我这么说，”Steve低语着回答，Bucky随即又靠过来吻了他，就像他记忆中一样：嘴唇仅是微微触碰，只用一点点舌头。“老天啊，”Steve低呼道，然后他们环抱住彼此，紧紧抱着，空气都要从肺里挤光了。

他们分开的时候都急促地呼吸着。“Steve，”Bucky说，他的手近乎不受控制地抚摸着Steve的肩膀、他的手臂、他的胸膛，但他听起来犹豫得反常，“别误会，但是，你愿意跟我一起开个房吗？”

“好。 _好_ ，”Bucky舒了一口气，头低了下去。“在这里？”Steve低语道，向上瞧了一眼；他知道酒馆上面有房间可以住客。

“不行，这里认识我们的人太多了。”Bucky想了一会后说：“昆斯伯里俱乐部附近有一家酒店——”Steve惊了一跳，一切再度变动，他本以为是两条时间线，终于还是在摆动之中融为一体了。

“在迪安街？”Steve问。

Bucky显得很惊讶。“你知道？”

“我——我想你提到过，”Steve编道，惊恐地感觉到了他的现在和他的过去如何吻合在了一起。 _没有_ 改变——他 _什么_ 也没有改变——他仿佛是在宽慰和痛苦之间撕裂了。世界安全了，而厄运就要降临在Bucky身上。 _迪安街的酒店_ ——

——他当然记得接到任务之后出了会议室，记得肩膀靠在走廊的墙上重读他棕色笔记本里的笔记：火车，阿尔卑斯山脉，Zola。Steve记得他揉着脑袋，希望能想出什么该死的方案来；他记得在Peggy和Philips上校经过的时候微笑着向他们招手。然后一个年轻的列兵叫了他的名字——“Rogers队长！您的电报！”——Steve走到走廊那端的安全检查点，对那带着方形蓝帽子的男孩微笑，他最多不会超过十五岁。年纪再大一点的都在前线，或者在赶来这里的路上。

他拆开信封读了那条消息：“ **迪安街酒店417房速来Bucky** ，”恰好十个字。“没有回复，”他告诉那男孩，然后就离开了总部。奇怪的是，他没有想过那封电报是什么意思——没想过可能会是什么——直到他走进酒店的门进了大堂：Bucky找他，他就去了，不需多想。但是Bucky把房间号告诉了他，这意味着他可以略过前台——而这突然显得……别有用心。Steve吞了吞口水，加速上了楼梯。

四楼的藤蔓花纹地毯褪了色。417房在走廊尽头，直到Steve走近上面带着黄铜小门牌的门，才有了一丝出于直觉的颤抖。即便那是他也不是很确定：这可是Bucky，什么事情都有可能。Bucky可能带了两个女孩——或者三个；或者里面一群人打扑克打得正起兴；或者Bucky决定他和Steve需要独处一会，再加上一瓶爱尔兰威士忌。他犹豫片刻，然后敲响了门。

门立刻就开了，就好像Bucky一直在门后等着，他把Steve拉进了门，拉进了黑暗，拉进了一个吻，火热得让Steve靠着关上的门浑身发软，Bucky扑在他身上。挡光窗帘拉着，但是黑暗反而放大了Steve其余感官的体验：Bucky汗水和情欲勃发的气味——Bucky脱得只剩背心了——还有他手臂温暖的肌肉。Bucky的嘴唇离开了Steve的嘴唇，掠过他的脸颊。“别怕，”他记得Bucky贴着他的皮肤低语着。

“我不。我 _不_ 怕，”——他基本只是在为Bucky的大胆、他的勇气惊叹。

Bucky还没把他弄上床，他就已经高潮了两次：一次是靠在门上让Bucky的手伸进了他的裤子，一次是挣扎着保持平衡而Bucky跪在它面前，手紧紧环抱着他的双腿，嘴含着他的老二。当他们终于倒在床上，床的弹簧可怕地吱嘎作响，他们都大笑起来。“操他妈的！”Bucky喊道，然后翻身下了床，疯狂地扯着床单。Steve也滚下床到他身边，他们一起把整个床垫都拽到了地上。

他们根本没有睡，也没怎么说话——他们都知道这是多年渴望与多年抗拒累积的结果。他们整夜做爱，做了他们能想到的一切，还有更多。有那么一会Steve因为自己没有经验担心了片刻，不过到头来并没有关系：与Bucky做爱是世上最容易的事情。他就像了解自己的身体一样了解Bucky——不，他了解Bucky的身体还要 _胜过_ 了解他自己的，要更久：他的手，他的疤痕，他质朴的阳刚之气。让他的手拂过Bucky胸口的毛发、感受Bucky的乳头在他的指尖下硬起是那么容易。成为情人就是如此：那种肉体自然而然的相知。他将脸埋在Bucky汗津津的颈窝，鼻子蹭着他的胳肢窝，亲吻他手臂外侧光滑的皮肤。现在他明白了，为什么那么多人想把这种事留到新婚之夜，因为一旦做对了，Steve想，就永远无法回头了。

Steve让Bucky在自己的大腿间磨蹭阴茎，又让他进入了自己的身体，然后在Bucky献出自己时以同样的方式占有了他。Bucky第四次——或者第五次——高潮的时候，泪水溢出了他的眼睛，Steve吻去了他的眼泪。他知道他们伤害了他，那些混蛋：立刻就从他疯狂的眼神、从他动作中控制不住的抽搐中看了出来。他们动了他，以Steve无法想象的方式伤害了他。他紧紧抱住Bucky，亲吻他的眼睛、他的嘴唇、他脖子底部的小窝，低语道：“我要杀了他们。我想杀了他们，”Bucky刺耳地吸吸鼻子，拂去Steve汗湿的头发说：“天，伙计，你嘴最甜了。”

等早上，他们酸痛的肢体交缠成臭烘烘的一团。“我们该走了，”Bucky呻吟道，但是Steve抓住他的胳膊，无声地恳求着，而Bucky立刻就答应了，于是他们又一次做爱。之后他们只是躺在一起，额头抵着额头，静静地呼吸。

“我死了，”Bucky说，瘫软地闭眼躺在那里。“我觉得我——”上帝啊，他还 _笑了_ ；不知怎么他居然觉得这很 _好笑_ ，接着在一周之后——

“Steve？”

——他就失去了一切。一周之后JamesBuchanan Barnes掉下了一列疾驰在阿尔卑斯山脉间的火车，而现在 _他又得让这一切重新发生一遍_ 。

“Steve，”Bucky问，皱起了眉头，“你不是哮喘犯了吧？”

Steve眨眨眼，醒过神来，回到了酒馆的后院。“不，我——我只是——需要消化一下，我猜，”随后抱住Bucky的脖子把他拉近，又情不自禁地抱得更紧，更紧。他知道他该做什么，知道为什么要这么做，知道一切细节都完美地拼合在了一起——但这一切都没有让事情变得容易。迫在眉睫的失去成了切肤之痛，像是骨髓中的毒瘤，他羞耻地在Bucky颈边哭了一小会，试图调节自己的呼吸。Bucky只是回抱着，没有评判。他从来没有过。

“我是那么爱你，你根本没法知道，”Steve在Bucky耳畔心绪难平地低语。

“我能猜到一点，”Bucky喃喃着回答，紧紧抱住他。

Steve在Bucky颈边嗤笑一声，然后抬起头来。Bucky又吻了他：嘴唇微微触碰，用一点点舌头。Steve硬了，整个身体被情欲吞没。

“上帝啊。我都想对你做些什么，”Bucky低语道，沙哑而甜蜜。

Steve竟然还能继续呼吸。“你知道，我也能猜到一点。我——我见过未来。”

Bucky坏坏地露齿而笑。“我敢说没错，”他说，然后抓住Steve的手臂，拽着他向门走去。“快去甩掉他们，我跟你在——”

Steve吃了一惊，站定了脚；他没有准备好，他怎么才能准备得好呢？“等等，谁——”

“Stark和那个美女。”Bucky拉开门，停住了，等着他。“就把他们 _随便丢在_ 什么地方，跟我会合——”

“Bucky。”畏惧让Steve感到恶心——他想让一切都停下来，让 _时间_ 停下来——而Bucky催着他走，已经进去了—— _离开了_ 。他追上去，在门关上前进到酒馆狭窄的走廊里，抓住Bucky的肩膀。“等一会，等等——”

Bucky不耐烦地回头，Steve犹豫了一下，还是开口了。“我觉得我们需要一个计划，”他说。“万一我们失散了——”

Bucky的手揉了揉他的头发。“唔，老康普顿区有个防空所——”

Steve摇头。“我说的不是空袭；我的意思是出任务的时候。我觉得你和我需要一个计划，以防我们在执行任务的时候失散了，”现在他得到了Bucky的全部注意；Bucky歪了歪头，仔细地看着他。

“这个新任务把你吓到了，”Bucky说。

“嗯——是啊，”Steve回答，吞了吞口水。

“唔，我倒不会抱怨，”Bucky嘲弄地说，“既然都让你这么想活在当下了。你想得太多了，总是这样。瞧，”他说，双臂抱胸，“我们不能去佛罗伦萨，因为那里全是法西斯，也不能去西班牙，因为那里全是西班牙佬。”

“的确，”Steve说；他已经开始想念他了，思念成了一种切实的疼痛。

“所以我说如果我们失散了，我们回祖国会合，”然后Bucky用口哨吹了一段旋律，朝他做了个鬼脸，然后又沿着走廊往远走。Steve站在那里思索：“布鲁克林？”那调子在他脑中一遍遍回响， _嗒嗒嗒- **嗒嗒**_ ，又过了一秒，歌词才浮出水面： _……漫漫长路。到蒂珀雷里，是一段漫漫长路_ （*）——“ _爱尔兰？_ ”Steve喊道，追到了酒吧间，不可思议的是，Bucky正靠在一张椅子上跟Stark说话，而Natasha望向Steve，圆睁的明亮双眼充满担忧。  
（注：*《蒂珀雷里之歌》的歌词。）

“Bucky，”Steve气喘吁吁地说，Bucky回头看他——但现在已经不可能了，他们周围有人，他能感觉得到时间的齿轮重新开始运转，推挤着他们向前。Bucky了然地看了他一眼，然后转向Natasha说：“请享受你们在这里的时光。如果您想为这个城市的夜生活找个私人向导，Steve知道去哪找我。若是不然，希望我们有一天能够再见，”从Natasha的笑容里完全看不出他们再见的时候还会牵扯到苏联步枪； _再见比基尼_ 。

Bucky站直，拍了拍Steve的肩膀，意有所指地说：“回头见，好吗？”Steve伸手也想拍拍他的肩膀，却没有拍到，手扑了个空，Bucky已经转过身去，戴上了帽子向门口走去。Steve不知所措地朝他走了一步，可Natasha来了，挽住他的胳膊，看上去很亲热，实则像一副钢铁的枷锁。Stark走到他另一边，手挽住他的胳膊，比Natasha温柔些，显然是希望把他留住。“队长，”Stark喃喃道，声音里的同情都让Steve没法相信是他，“你做得真的很好了，来——”如果要甩开他们，根本不算什么， _不算什么_ ，再加两步跳跃——一步踩着那张椅子，另一部借着吧台的角度——他就能到门口，到Bucky身边，然后——

——Bucky两只手抓着栏杆，腿在深谷上方垂荡，身体因为火车的速度在空中剧烈地摆动。Steve把身体探进猛烈的风，迅速顺着车厢厢体移动，手 _挪动挪动再挪动_ 一直到尽头，弯下身子抓住了Bucky的手，恰在此时栏杆断裂落下，翻滚着落入山谷，他把Bucky拉上来，Bucky挣扎着寻找可以抓着借力的地方，然后他们便脸贴着脸喘息着，火车在冰冷的风中飞驰——

——Bucky朝边上让了一小步，让一对笑容满面的情侣进了酒馆，然后就头也不回地出去了，Steve就站在那里，Natasha和Tony守在他身侧，他目送着他离开，耳边钟表聒噪的滴答声、吧台处三个英军飞行员的笑声、收音机上《Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen》的旋律正给盖在寒风的呼啸之下。

“队长，”Tony柔声说。“队长？”

“嗯，”Steve说。“怎么？”

“别烦他，”然后Natasha在他膝盖后面推了一张椅子，然后他就坐着了。“给他弄杯酒——”

“血清不止影响了我的肌肉，还影响了我的——”似曾相识的感觉让他一阵晕眩，他把头埋在了手里。“我喝不醉，”他说。“真希望老天能让我喝醉。”

“Steve，”Natasha柔声说，她把她的椅子拉近，抱住了他，他任由她安慰他，毫不感到羞惭，因为这是战争年代，而他不是唯一的一个。明天房东会收到他儿子的死讯。一周以后Steve还要坐到这个地方，在断壁残垣之间再次哀悼Bucky。

过了一会，Steve抬起头，用手掌根擦了擦眼睛。“我们该走了，”他说，“不过走之前我还得做一件事。”Tony和Natasha警惕地面面相觑，但是跟着他出去了，拐过街角，到了威斯敏斯特桥邮局。

“在这里等着，”Steve说，然后进了邮局去发电报。

他从柜台上拿了一张纸片和一截铅笔，然后填下了地址：朗伯斯SE1，卡莱尔别墅，Steve Rogers队长收。然后他小心地写下了那几个永远烙印在他记忆中的字：“ **迪安街酒店417房速来Bucky。** ”恰好十个字，这样就能以最低费用发出去。

他盯着房间号看了很久。Bucky没有把房间号告诉他——Bucky还不知道，也没法知道——但是房间号就写在电报里。Steve记得自己读到了，当然他也去了，Bucky也 _就在_ 那里，在走廊尽头的那间房里。这仿佛是他跟自己一个私密的小小循环。也许是因为Bucky刚刚吹了一首战时歌曲，但Steve又想起了另一首。“我们在这里，因为我们在这里，因为我们在这里，”他低声唱着，然后走到柜台，把这封电报又发给了自己。

### 2014

Natasha和Tony踉跄着穿过传送门回到了辛辛那提，依旧穿着他们四十年代的衣服。她看见的第一样东西是Clint的脸，他看见她立刻开心起来。“哇，瞧瞧你，”他说，轻轻吹了一声口哨。她不愿受到情感上的引诱，之前进传送门前也竭力避免了这种场合。但是现在她和Clint的友谊在她看来珍贵得难以想象，于是也就任由他抱着穿着花裙子的她转圈，然后抱住了他的脖子，让他着实吃了一惊，这叫她有些惭愧。

Tony立刻冲到床边。“我们没事了？”他问，Natasha想这本来也该是她最关心的事情才对。“我们没事了！”Tony欢呼着转过身来，拳头挥向空中。“应该拿个操蛋的A，我们这次任务大获全胜——”然后传送门又活动起来，Steve带着他的美国队长制服和盾牌过来了；Natasha有些好笑地发现，他把盾藏在了垃圾桶盖里，把桶盖边缘向内扳了，好让盾牌不掉下来。

“嗨，”Steve说，不好意思地相继看着Thor、Clint和Bruce。“呃。真是对不起。”

“没关系，我们还好，”Tony情绪高昂地说。“补救成功了，”然后他转向Bruce，兴奋地抓住他的肩膀说：“这个传送门太他妈不可思议了，我都没法。我们一定要找个方法把它带回大厦。在另一面完全看不见的；如果你不找一找空气中的波状变形，永远不会找到它——”

“我们走了多久？”Natasha问Clint。

“没多久，”Clint回答。“你和Stark过去了，然后就感觉一切都逆转了回去，又有一次能量爆发——瞧，”他指指头顶：照明设备都开裂了，“然后飞行器就不见了。然后你回来了，看上去就像——”他微笑起来，“芭芭拉·史坦威克（*），”好吧，没准Natasha有点爱上他了。  
（注：*美国演员、舞者。）

“你们呢？”Clint问。“你们那边发生了什么？是四十年代吗？我看出来你找到融入的办法了，”Natasha想把一切都讲给他听——她去了战时的伦敦，那家酒馆，目睹了SteveRogers还没失去一切时的模样，还遇见了冬日战士，却发现他只是个叫做Bucky Barnes的迷人小伙。她四处看想找Steve——却没看到他。盾牌和制服被丢在了地上。

“哦，靠，”Natasha嘟囔着，从Clint身边退开。“伙计们？嘿，伙计们！”所有人都停下了讲话看着她。“Steve哪去了？”她问。“有没有谁看见——”

“他不见了？”Tony问，她立刻看出他知道这有多严重了。

“他 _似乎是_ 不见了，”Natasha回嘴，“除非他藏在Thor的披风下面，或者——”

“他没有，我向你保证，”Thor极具尊严地说。

“也许他想一个人待着？”Tony担忧地问。“你觉得让他一个人是不是个好主——”

她只能克制住自己。“他留下了他的盾牌，”她说，所有人都盯着盾牌看。

“他会回来的，”最终Bruce摘下了眼镜说。

“你觉得会？”Natasha问。

“是啊，我觉得会，”Bruce揉了揉眼睛，然后又戴上了眼镜。“因为他是Steve。”

“哈，瞧见没？”Tony转向Natasha。“告诉你了！他的专业就是比我们更优秀——”

“哦，闭嘴吧，”Natasha说。

### 尾声

其实去蒂珀雷里真的是一段漫漫长路，因为他需要在纽约转机，再飞到香农机场。然后他得坐343号公交车从航站楼到利默里克公交站，再坐55号大巴去蒂珀雷里。他在连道下了大巴，不远处就是一道土路，他跟着一个路标的指示走到了主街，所有的商店都在那里。这不是什么大都市，但Steve还是很茫然：他来了，现在呢？他走过一家酒馆，一家药店，一家五金店，然后看见一个写着“O’Brian父子——地产中介”的标牌。从这里开始似乎也不错。

里面很安静。一个头发斑白的女人坐在柜台后面，一边读杂志一边听电台放的流行音乐。他进来的时候她抬眼看了看他。“不好意思，女士，”Steve说。“我叫Steve Rogers，我有个比较疯狂的问题……”

她变了表情，顿住了。“哦我亲爱的上帝，”他说，“你是美国队长。我不知道为什么我看那名字没想到是你。我猜谁都想不到会有这种事，”随后她从柜台下面拿出一个厚重的白色文件夹，里面有些塑料袋装好的文件，在其中翻找，Steve则盯着她。他没想到有人等着他来。

“在这里，”他说，然后从她找到的表格上往另一张纸上抄了几个数字。“我需要你在画X的地方签字，亲爱的，”她说，手法熟练地把纸翻过来朝着他。Steve低头看着那份文件——顶端印着“租赁协议”，而在下面她写上了“库珀小屋”——文件底端有个X，就在一行“我收到了我的钥匙”的字样旁边。Steve抬眼，发现她正从身后的墙上一处隐蔽的砖洞拿出一把钥匙。她把钥匙放在了柜台上。

“好了，”她的目光锁定他，那样子让他立刻想到了他的四年级老师，不仅长得像，口音也像。Steve下意识站直了，想显出专心的样子。“库珀小屋就在这个区的边上，是个聪明人就会雇个车去那里。路对面就有租车的地方。说起来，”她挑剔地说，“Jimmy B可 _不是_ 个聪明人，”—— _Jimmy B？_ Steve眨眨眼，——“他也 _没有_ 雇车。他走路。他说他想要清净——唔，我猜他在那边倒有不少清净。”她翻了个白眼。“那边当然可以给送信，但是别的什么都没有：没有外卖，没有披萨。”

 _披萨？_ 他得反应一会。“我明白，”Steve真诚地说，在表上签了字。

她有些遗憾地摇了摇头，好像是发觉他也不会租车了。“好吧；你要沿着圣米迦勒街朝北走，到弗里亚菲尔德，过了转盘道后一直走。要走超过六英里，在就库拉库辛南边。你有手机或者导航吗？”她问，看他摇头，叹了口气拿出一张纸质地图。Steve看着她拿马克笔画了一条路线，从主街到一条小些的路，又到更小的路，又转到更小的路。然后她画了一个X。

“多谢了，”最终Steve说，然后对她微笑着说：“别担心，我会找到的。”

“Jimmy B一般在周三来镇里头赶集，有的时候周五也来看赛马，”她回以微笑。“我叫Grace，”她说。“希望到时候我们也能看见你。”

* * *

就算有地图，他也差点没找到。库珀小屋在一条泥泞狭窄的小路尽头，有一会Steve还以为他在哪里拐错了弯。可是接下来他透过树林看见了白色——小屋墙体发白，有着灰色的石板瓦屋顶。前门和窗框是鲜艳的红色。Steve敲门时被期待搅得心神不宁；传送门之后所有的事都像个梦。Bucky仿佛不可能会在这里，但是Bucky一直在等他，甚至给他留了钥匙。

Steve又敲了敲门，然后把钥匙插进去打开了门。“哈喽？”他叫道，进了屋。房子很小，没有多少家具——壁炉旁有个沙发，小厨房边有一张小小的桌子和两张椅子——但他的注意力立即被屋里一处非常现代的地方吸引去了：一张宽大的书桌。桌上有三台电脑，朝着椅子摆放，地上有个打印机，到处都散乱地堆着书。有一瓶伏特加——满的——还有一瓶几乎空了的威士忌，Steve觉得这是个好的预兆。那边，毗邻椅子的那面墙上，挂着一面巨大的软木板，上面钉满了纸，Steve立刻看出Bucky是在重建上个世纪的时间线。

板子中间是宣布1944年宣布Steve牺牲的头条，还有2011年从冰中把他发掘出来时的头条，似乎Bucky在努力构建当中发生的事情。1944年Bucky自己的牺牲没有上报纸——Steve记得那时这是机密——但显然1961年这件事被解密了，他和Bucky都在死后被列为神盾局的创始人。Steve走近去读打印出的文章，眼睛一扫看见了钉在边上的讣告，Bucky的弟弟和两个妹妹，Vasily Karpov，Arnim Zola，Alexander Pierce。他看见了有关古巴、罗马尼亚、老挝的报道，还有一些从GoogleEarth打印下来的彩色地图：布鲁克林的一栋褐砂石楼房、布拉格的一栋摇摇欲坠的公寓楼。一处看似不起眼的房子上面划着一个狂乱的X，Steve畏缩着退开，转而面向窗口。

屋后有一个石头围出的花园，一处通往原野的大门。Steve在绿草和花朵之间瞥见了一方白布，于是出了后门，然后奔跑起来。

草地里铺着一块毯子，Bucky正在那里睡着；Steve靠近的时候，他睁开了眼睛。“Bucky？”Steve迟疑地问，但Bucky用一边手肘撑起身子，睡意朦胧地朝他伸出一只带着黑手套的手，Steve跪倒在毯子上拥抱他，抱着他带他一起坐了起来。Bucky紧紧攥着Steve的双肩，Steve明显感觉到Bucky是在闻他——嗅着他的头发、他的耳朵、他的脖颈——然后几乎是瘫在了他的怀里。“你耽误得可够久了，”Bucky叹道。“我一直在等。”

“我知道，对不起。我才刚刚收到消息，”Steve说，捧着Bucky的脸吻了他，Bucky攥住他的衬衫在他口中呻吟，直接把热潮送到了他的下身。

“上帝啊，我真想念这个，我想这个，我他妈想死了，”Bucky说，断开吻时微微摇晃着Steve，又说：“我一直在努力——尽我全力——把所有的碎片拼凑在一起。我的脑袋——你没法知道。他们对我做的那些事情——从里到外，从里到外，在我以为我死掉的那些年。还有你，”他说，手抚上Steve的脸。“你那些时候真的都睡着？”

“是啊，”Steve说。

“他们没有——”Bucky的拇指抚过他的脸颊，一种凶狠的神情在他眼中一闪而过——这是他在天空母舰之后第一次看见冬日战士的痕迹。“他们没有对你胡来？”

“没有，”Steve如实说。“我什么都不记得。”

“因为如果有我会杀了他们的，”Bucky说。

“哦伙计，”Steve轻呼道，额头靠上他的额头，“你嘴最甜了。”

Bucky拉着他卧回毯子上，他们在那里躺了一会，望着天空。随后Bucky用口哨吹了一小段《蒂珀雷里之歌》，Steve接了下去。

“你之前没来，”Bucky说。“我是那么害怕你不回来了。”Steve看着他。“我不知道该怎么办，怎么联系你。所有人都在看着，再说发那么个消息也不像话：‘嗨，是我，抱歉我之前想杀你。你能来爱尔兰吗？’”

“迪安街酒店，速来，”Steve喃喃道。“你还记得迪安街吗？”

“不，我不记得，”Bucky拖着长腔说，语气里深深的讽刺让Steve开心得咧嘴傻笑起来。“你真是个白痴——我还记不记得迪安街？他们就算把我的大脑整个挖出去我都记得迪安街。那是我这辈子最棒的——”

Steve突然翻身把Bucky压在毯子上，Bucky惊叫一声。“不，那不是，”Steve呼吸急促地摇头说；他见Bucky好像要反驳，举起一根警告的手指。“今天还剩九小时，更别说明天了，”接着Steve热烈地吻上他，感觉到Bucky贴着他的嘴唇微笑起来，他们翻覆着滚下了毯子，等待他们的是明天，是永恒。

**-The End-**


End file.
